Feliz Páscoa
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, One-Shot, Português Brasileiro.


**Capítulo Shot – Feliz Páscoa.**

A neve embaçava a janela antiga.

Os gritos de insulto adentravam os ouvidos do garoto, corroendo qualquer palavra que ele pudesse pensar em dizer para se defender.

Ele nem mais o fazia. Nem mais tentava. Não adiantava, só piorava a situação. Era sempre assim.

Tocou o vidro da janela, vendo seus dedos ficar marcados ali. Olhou para fora. Todas as casas tinham as luzes acesas.

Diante dos gritos que aumentavam, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, dando passagem para sua mãe. Furiosa, com os dentes ringidos, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos lotados de raiva.

"Estúpido..." ela dizia alto, enquanto passava a revirar as gavetas do quarto dele. Começou a retirar as coisas do lugar, a jogar objetos no chão, procurando incisivamente em todo aquele cômodo pequeno.

"Você nunca faz o que eu peço." Ela ergueu as mãos cabeça, passando a arranhar a lateral do rosto e descer até embaixo. "Some daqui!"

Os olhos de Bill assustaram e ele tentou se aproximar da mãe. Ergueu a mão para tocá-la e sussurrou a sílaba ma, mas antes que pudesse verdadeiramente alcançá-la, ela mostrou que não seria recípocro.

Uma das mãos ergueu de súbito, sendo levada rapidamente até a altura da orelha e a boca vermelha acentuou-se mais. "...some daqui antes que eu.."

Bill piscou algumas vezes com os olhos estáticos. Engoliu saliva e conteve o choro. Suas escleras estavam alagadas, ele sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo. Decidiu deixar o quarto e ir até o banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho, ouvindo os resmungos da mãe.

Girou a cabeça para a saída do banheiro, observando, através da passagem da copa, a luz acesa na sala.

A avó punha-se na cozinha, também reclamando de sua vida. Cuidava de uma de suas primas, na qual sempre lhe dizia para não ir ao seu quarto nem mexer em suas coisas. Bill perguntava-se a razão disso. Ele não tinha nenhuma doença contagiosa nem era suficientemente nervoso para que uma criança não pudesse ir ao seu quarto.

Passou pela sala, onde o avô estava dormindo sentado no sofá. Estava bêbado e roncava. Havia, ao seu lado, sobre uma mesinha, duas garrafas de cerveja; uma vazia, outra pela metade. Um copo grudento também estava lá. Não eram as únicas. Já havia tomado várias no bar.

A TV, como de hábito, ligada no noticiário. Os óculos recém concertados do avô estavam caídos cambetas no chão. Certamente não haveria dinheiro para repor o estrago.

Ele olhou o relógio e a chave sobre a mesinha. Uma alarmante tentação para pegá-la e dar uma volta diluiu em seu corpo, mas ele não pôde.

A loira estava do mesmo cômodo que ele, chorando de raiva.

"Vem limpar essa borra preta da cara. Agora." Ela chamou.

Bill sentiu-se envergonhado diante dos modos da mãe. Se pudesse sumiria com tudo aquilo naquele momento, enfiaria a cabeça na terra como um avestruz ou sairia nadando pelo ralo. Estava sentindo-se feminino devido ao desdém.

Ela pegou o algodão e passou-o com força sobre os olhos do filho, limpando seu rosto com falta de apreço. Bill não ousou sair de perto, ou reagir. Apenas deixou que ela continuasse o espetáculo. Simone e suas estúpidas brigas. Era sempre assim. Algum motivo infantil, alguma coisa sem nexo. Tudo resultava em briga. Era por isso que Jorg havia ido embora e levado seu irmão.

"Tem razão de você reclamar que as pessoas zombam você." Ela falou com um ar de nojo, desprezo, que atacara o ponto certo de dor no coração de Bill.

O choro contido desceu na frente dela, quebrando o orgulho. Um fungo provido da garganta surgiu.

Doía quando ela tocava nesse assunto. Bill não era como os outros adolescentes.

Já tinha dezesseis anos e nunca tinha sido convidado de verdade pra uma festa ou tido um namoro sério. Jamais bebia ou era líder de algum programa, ou o centro das atenções, a não ser quando era pra ser zombado.

Sabia que coisas como essa, ser líder, ter namoradas, ir às festas e ter dinheiro eram importantes demais para se ter amigos em seu ciclo social, em seu colégio. Tal como descobria que seus amigos de verdade, que já eram poucos, passavam a ser de mentira, pois o trocavam por festas em que ele não se sentia à vontade ou não recebia atenção suficiente para sentir-se enturmado.

Ele sabia que no fundo não era esquisito. Só não queria ser hipócrita e fútil como eles. Queria ser ele mesmo, não ter padrões. Não queria ser um robô com piadas programadas e reações programadas.

Queria ter o seu modo de falar, o seu jeito de se vestir, o seu jeito de pensar. Não queria pensar como o bando, queria pensar como ele mesmo. Mas parecia que, quando se tem dezesseis, ficava impossível fazer isso.

Lembrava-se do seu padrasto sugerindo que ele entrasse na deles, porque o mundo não é como a gente quer.

Já estava entediado demais pra tentar procurar pessoas que pensassem como ele, ou se acomodar em saber que todo mundo está conformado com o jeito que o mundo é, e que ele é estranho o único estranho por não se contentar com o fato.

Olhou para a ruga de asco que permanecia no rosto da mãe, enquanto ela terminava a limpeza. "Pára de chorar. Choradeira à toa." Ela resmungou, mais uma vez.

E Bill não quis mais ouvir. Saiu dali de rosto limpo, observando a mãe jogar os algodões no lixo do banheiro e depois voltar para o seu quarto, onde novos resmungos ficavam cada vez mais altos; agora dirigidos ao Gordon.

Usava palavrões com ele, reclamava de tudo. Gordon era a única pessoa com quem poderia travar uma conversa sólida, mas o fato dele ser seu padrasto e não seu pai tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Simone não gostava muito disso. Pra ela o filho deveria estar ao seu lado acima de tudo, mesmo quando ela fosse a errada, pois ela era a mãe de verdade.

Caso contrário, ficava ofendida e então uma nova briga se originava novamente, todas no estilo dessa. Xingamentos, humilhações e toques no ponto fraco. Gritos. Era tudo o que ela sabia fazer: gritar, xingar.

Por vezes, Bill pensava como sua vida poderia ter sido se houvesse convivido com o irmão gêmeo. Se eles seriam amigos, se ele teria por fim alguém que pudesse entendê-lo, alguém que gostasse dele como ele é, alguém que pudesse conversar com ele e sair à noite por aí. Jogar jogos, brincar. Estava muito carente disso tudo. Carente de amigos, de família, de namorada, de amor. Deprimido demais e magoado demais.

Não quis mais permanecer naquela casa infernal. Voltou silenciosamente para a sala, onde se punha a chave da casa e o avô. Olhou para o relógio que ainda marcava oito horas. Estava cedo.

Correu, ainda em silêncio para o seu quarto e pegou um casaco quente. Vestiu-o com pressa, sentindo o calor logo vir cessando o frio. Um último suspiro surtiu de seus lábios e ele atravessou a copa, observando a avó ainda distraída com a ceia.

Pressionou o interfone e saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Levava em seu bolso apenas a chave e a carteira. Não sabia pra onde ir, só sabia que iria.

Logo que pôs os pés na rua, uma onda de tristeza libertou de seu corpo, se materializando em lágrimas. Tudo o que havia contido em casa explodiu num choro alto e desesperador. Não era apenas pela briga de hoje, era por tudo. Por todos os seus problemas. Por sua solidão, tormentos e defeitos.

Começara a vagar pelas ruas, tentando parar de chorar, mas, verdadeiramente, não conseguia.

Ouviu, ao passar pelo bar, o sussurro de uma pessoa que estava com pena de si. Comentava sobre o seu choro com outra pessoa.

Bill andou mais, a fim de ficar distante daquela pena. Andou e andou, até sentir-se cansado e decidir parar pra sentar e tentar parar de chorar para enfim voltar pra casa.

Olhou a praça que estava em sua frente, deserta e pouco iluminada.

Seus pés começavam a dar indícios de frio enquanto suas mãos estavam congelando. Leu o nome da praça na placa de rua. Era a praça da Igreja Nossa Senhora da Aparecida.

Correu até o banco, a fim de obter um pouco de descanso e, talvez parado, se aquecer. Observou um pouco as gravuras bonitas que havia na pintura da Igreja, elas eram símbolos de fé.

Bill por fim olhou o seu relógio, ele marcava exatamente três e quinze da manhã.

A noite já havia virado e isso significava que hoje era Páscoa. Seus olhos baixaram pela escuridão e, despropositalmente, uma lágrima caiu. Tratou de limpá-la logo, mas algumas outras passaram a estragar seu objetivo. O frio nascia em sua pele, congestionando o seu nariz já tão castigado, deixando-o ainda mais vermelho.

Logo estava soluçando de novo. Os problemas girando sua cabeça de tal forma a deixá-lo tonto. Decidiu rezar. Estava rezando como não fazia muito tempo, pois deixara de acreditar em Deus após algumas coisas que passara em relação a sentimentos.

Sentia-se envergonhado, mas hoje aquilo parecia ser a sua última esperança. Pediu a Deus que as coisas melhorassem em sua casa, que pudesse ganhar alguém para conversar e que as pessoas o compreendessem.

Não sabia ao certo se os seus pedidos eram fúteis demais para que um "Deus" tão grande pudesse aceitar, estava em dúvida, mas, todavia, por mais estranho que parecesse, estava pedindo com fé.

E tamanha fé o levara a adormecer aos poucos, sua mente cada vez mais leve, o corpo cada vez mais pesado, os músculos relaxando.

Encostou-se no banco quando não estava mais conseguindo ceder, deixando-se levar. Não fora preciso muito tempo, minutos depois algo tocou seus ombros e, assustado, Bill olhou pra trás. Seus olhos ainda tinham lágrimas nas bordas e foi com esses olhos que ele olhou para o rapaz louro, de dreads longos e roupas largas.

"Pra você." Ele murmurou, sorrindo.

Seus dentes brancos e tortinhos surgiram nos lábios, tornando o seu sorriso encantador. Seus olhos brilharam do mesmo modo que o pedaço de metal instalado no lábio inferior brilhou, num reflexo também encantador.

Entregou ao Bill um ovo de páscoa, no qual o garoto não soubera como dizer não ou simplesmente recusar. O embrulho demasiadamente vermelho reluzia na escuridão, proporcionando dor aos olhos molhados do moreno, que estavam sensíveis ao brilho.

Bill pegou o embrulho e abriu um sorriso sem graça, seus olhos rolaram pela longa t-shirt do menino e ele viu-o sentar-se ao seu lado no banco.

"Hey, o que é que foi?" ele tocou a pele de Bill, limpando algumas lágrimas e se sentindo suficientemente íntimo pra isso. Tocou as costas dos dedos na pele lotada de irritações vermelhas, notando que, pela demasiada tristeza, Bill não conseguia nem ao menos respondê-lo.

"Chega a ser pecado alguém tão belo ficar chorando por aí." Tom sussurrou com uma

voz arrastada, chegando ao ponto de ser sexy.

Contornou o indicador por uma das olheiras de Bill, limpando o recesso de água que ali estava alojado e viu-o respondê-lo, com uma voz ainda demasiadamente manhosa. "Eu sou menino." Ele retrucou.

Tom não estava acreditando no que ouvira. Era a coisa mais engraçada do século. Ele caiu na gargalhada na frente do menino, fazendo-o ficar com uma expressão desentendida. "E o que haveria de ser?" Tom questionou-o, ainda com um resto de risada nos arredores dos lábios.

Uma ruga de expressão surgiu no canto dos lábios de Bill em meio a um sorriso também no canto dos lábios. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com leveza, passando a sentir o seu corpo relaxando aos poucos.

"Melhor?" Tom chegou mais perto de Bill, observando seu olhar.

"Sim." As bochechas do maior coraram, tomando pigmento rosa, afastou-se um pouco do de dreads. Lembrou-se do horário. Já estava tarde. Conferiu o relógio da Igreja que agora marcava quatro horas. Sentiu-se, por um momento, amedrontado.

Olhou-o de novo, vendo um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele fora mais rápido. "Não quer me contar o porquê de estar chorando?"

"Não, tudo bem. Eu já parei." Sentiu um grunhido vazar de sua garganta, convertendo-se em suspiro incontido. Amaldiçoou-se pela contradição cometida.

"Mm." O outro disse.

"Você... Você não quer me dar um abraço?" Bill pediu, amolecendo seus braços e preparando para receber o corpo do outro. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais ainda e a situação piorar quando o viu sorrir diante do pedido.

"Mas é claro." Tom conteve um sorriso maior e abraçou-o. Suas mãos foram aos cabelos dele e o afagaram com cuidado.

"Obrigado pelo chocolate, eu ainda não havia ganhado um." Confessou.

"Não foi nada." O sorriso de Tom se expandiu cada vez mais e ele se aproximou mais de Bill. Seus olhos ficaram tentados a fechar, enquanto seus lábios tomaram proximidade aos dele.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, sentindo a respiração do outro vindo de encontro à sua.

Sentiu-o tocar seus lábios de forma doce, sem beijá-los verdadeiramente. Depois ele se afastou e abriu os olhos que brilhavam, enquanto os lábios, que agora Bill descobrira vez mais que eram tão macios, ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos.

"Por que você fez isso?" Bill perguntou, hipnotizado.

"Me deu... Vontade."

Bill rolou os olhos na esclera um pouco. Sabia que não era gay, mas não estava se sentindo culpado por ter colado os lábios no de outro garoto.

Sentia como se aquele pequeno colar de lábios não tivesse tido nenhuma gota de malícia. E realmente não teve.

Permitiu-se colocar a mão sobre a dele e apertá-la. Sentiu-a macia e demasiadamente fria. Olhou novamente nos olhos dele, onde as pupilas antes tão brilhantes ficavam cada vez mais foscas, assim como o restante de todo o seu corpo.

"De onde você saiu? Não te vi chegar." Bill perguntou, como se de uma forma surreal estivesse sentindo que o menino estava desaparecendo.

Tom olhou pra trás mansamente, observando a igreja. Voltou sua visão marejada pra Bill e sentiu os lábios estremecendo.

"Da igreja?" Bill contestou, tentando entendê-lo. Tom parecia estar passando mal.

Em vez de assentir, o louro fechou os lábios antes entreabertos e umedeceu-os.

"Eu preciso ir embora."

"Não!" Bill clamou. "Me diz ao menos como você se chama, por favor." Suas sobrancelhas juntaram e seu corpo elevou-se. Encarava-o querendo a resposta.

"Não..." Tom murmurou baixo. "Eu..."

"Você não tem cara de quem freqüenta a Igreja, muito menos de madrugada a distribuir ovos de Páscoa, você... Você usa roupas de hip-hop..."

"Oh, Bill..." ele murmurou, quase num gemido.

O corpo de Bill congelou. Não havia como ele saber seu nome, aquilo estava errado.

Um traço de sangue começou a ficar mais nítido na vermelhidão dos lábios de Tom. Suas pupilas tornaram-se agora inteiramente foscas e, na sua larga camiseta, uma marga redonda de sangue tornou-se nítida.

O louro baixou as duas mãos até lá e apertou o local do sangue com uma expressão de dor. Seus olhos ergueram e seu rosto antes rosado mostrou-se pálido para Bill.

O moreno pôs-se assustado. Não ouvira barulho de tiro, e, olhando ao redor, não havia mais ninguém na praça além dos dois.

Seus olhos tremeram, deixando cair as lágrimas que estavam contidas na borda dos mesmos. Os lábios ficaram entreabertos e, ainda com medo, dirigiu-se ao louro. "O que... o que é..."

"Eu estarei zelando por você." O loiro murmurou.

E então, em meio ao choque e ao nervosismo, um "evanescence" surgia aos olhos de Bill. O garoto ia desvanecendo aos poucos e ele ouviu o sino da Igreja tocar mais uma vez. Agora mais alto.

Sentiu-se de olhos fechados e deitado no banco. Abriu seus olhos, notando que tudo a sua volta estava normal. Chegou mais perto de seus pés, onde notou embolado neles um embrulho vermelho e reluzente, parecido com o que havia ganhado do garoto do sonho.

A fumaça vaporizou de seus lábios ressecados e o medo tornou-se a única expressão. Levantou-se dali, com os olhos esbugalhados e a pele arrepiada. Tomou o caminho de casa, andando o mais rápido que podia.

Não hesitou em fazer barulho para abrir o portão, mesmo já sendo tarde.

Em vez de ir para seu quarto, direcionou-se até o quarto da avó. Não bateu ou permitiu permissão pra entrar. Ela dormia sozinha mesmo. O avô costumava dormir na sala.

Acendeu a luz e, nervoso, foi em direção ao sono da avó. Cutucou-a com ânsia, querendo ver os olhos dela abertos o mais rápido possível.

Ela logo reagiu. "Mm... Que é, menino..."

"Preciso conversar." Bill sussurrou.

A avó, que apesar dos pesares costumava ser compreensiva, notou que a voz de Bill estava demasiadamente alterada. Decidiu levantar-se.

Ela esfregou os próprios olhos e com cara de sono sentou-se na cama. "Onde você estava?"

"Vó, eu juro que te explico se a senhora me responder uma coisa." Bill juntou as mãos e olhou-a nos olhos. A avó esperou que ele desse continuidade a fala. "O meu irmão, o Tom, ele tá morto, não tá? Ele morreu, não é?"

A avó congelou a expressão por um tempo, chocada com a pergunta. "Ué, sua mãe nunca te disse nada?"

Bill ficou extático e, por fim, uma lágrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo, furando sua pele.


End file.
